James or Lily?
by PadfootSquared
Summary: Becca, a sixth year student at Hogwarts, is best friends with Lily Evans. However, she loves being around the Marauders. How will she choose between James or Lily? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you Fan Fiction readers! Here's a story I've been working on for a couple weeks. I imagine that this takes place around late fall of the Marauder's sixth year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters/settings/etc. except my OC. All characters belong to J. K. Rowling, a truly fantastic author.**

**Lily POV**

"Hey, Evans!" James Potter strolled over to where Lily Evans and her best friend, Rebecca Hall, were sitting. Lily turned to Becca and rolled her eyes. "When will he ever stop this?" Becca looked back at Lily and smiled. She nudged her. "Come on, Lil. You know perfectly well that James doesn't bother you that much…" Lily narrowed her eyes, then looked over at James. "What do you want, Potter?" She crossed her arms and scowled. However, James wasn't fazed for a moment. Laughing, he asked, "How does Hogsmeade sound? The next trip is in two weekends!"

"As if I would go with you."

"Lily dear, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"You pig! Is showing off all you good for?" James just grinned. "Only if it impresses you, Lily dear." At this, Lily stalked off toward the castle, muttering curses under her breath. Instantly, the smile disappeared off of James's face. "Hey, wait! EVANS! I'll stop annoying you! Please?" For a second, just a second, his face was pleading with Lily's. Then, almost as quickly, it was gone and replaced with his usual look of mischief. Lily spun around, then gave James a long, calculating look. She didn't know if he was just joking, but she wasn't going to take any chances. "Well, Potter, the sight of you annoys me. So why don't you head up to the castle instead of me?" For a minute or two, James looked like he didn't know what to do. Then, looking crushed, then slowly walked up to the castle, leaving Sirius, Remus, and Peter by the lake. Right before he went inside, however, he turned back around and pretended to tip a hat, calling "Good day, my fair lady!" Then he was gone.

Becca glared at Lily. Uncomfortably, Lily squirmed under Becca's gaze. "Lily!" Becca was almost screaming. Then, as if she remembered where she was, she whispered, "Go inside and talk to him! You know you fancy him…" Becca smiled. Lily, on the other hand, looked incredibly annoyed. Becca tried again. "He's all alone…" Sighing, Lily stood up, threw an exasperated glance Becca's way, and walked haughtily towards the castle doors.

**Becca POV**

As soon as Lily left, Becca smiled to herself and started to pack up her bag. However, before she could completely pack up, Sirius walked over. "Does this mean James can stop pining for Lily constantly now?" Becca looked up and smiled. "It should, Sirius. It should. At least, I hope it does…" Sirius laughed, sending shivers down Becca's spine. She packed up, then they walked over to where Remus and Peter were still sitting. "It's good news!" Sirius said. Everyone cheered. Becca sat down and laughed. Soon, they had all made plans to head to Hogsmeade together, whether (this brought a round of laughter shared by everyone) Lily wanted to or not. Later that night, Becca walked back to her dormitory surrounded by laughter and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Fan Fiction Readers! Sorry, I am SO busy lately… Ugh. Anyway, here is Chapter 2. Oh, and I could use some reviews ;) They would help a lot. Thanks!**

**Lily POV**

Once Lily was inside, she started running. She knew exactly where she could find James. Completely on accident, of course! She had just happened to follow him that one day… She slowed to a walk, then looked around. There was the entrance to the kitchens, a couple paintings with the subjects all sleeping, and not a single person in sight. Peeking around the corner, she saw James's silhouette. He was sitting down in the hallway, leaning up against the wall and messing around with a snitch. That was strange, he usually took any chance he could to show off around her! Looking closer, she saw that he looked almost… Sad. Lily felt a pang of empathy, then caught herself. What was she thinking? Potter was just a stuck-up seeker who didn't need her sympathy. However, she might as well try. Carefully, she started walking toward where he was sitting. What was she doing? She really should leave. But just as she was about to turn around, one of the floorboards creaked. _Creak._ Oh no, now she had to stay! James looked up, obviously expecting Sirius. When he saw Lily, he looked shocked, then sad again. He turned away, and Lily could have sworn she had heard his breath catch for a moment. Then he turned back around, then looked at the floor. "Yes?"

"James?" she whispered. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" She was surprised to find that she actually meant it. He looked completely stunned, and she started mentally hitting herself, but then he responded. "I'm alright." Those two words sent an immense feeling of relief through her, even though she knew that they were in no way true. Almost in a trance, she sat down beside James.

**James POV**

He yelled at Lily and told her he would leave her alone. He didn't realize she would take it so seriously! What had he done? James walked inside, and before he knew it, he ended up in the hallway that he thought only Padfoot and he knew about. So when he heard a floorboard creaking at the end of the corridor, he expected it to be Sirius coming inside to see how he was. When he saw Lily standing there, looking petrified, James nearly fainted from shock. Quickly, he turned around. She couldn't see him all messed up like this. When he turned back around, he just wanted this over. "Yes?" he asked her. She looked kind of freaked out. "James? I'm sorry. Are you alright?" His mind went completely blank. Was this really Lily? Finally, he remembered how to speak. "I'm alright." He could tell immediately that she didn't believe a word of what he had said. Oh, well. He had found a voice. But he lost it again when Lily sat down right next to him.

**Lily POV**

She had no clue what she was doing. Why did she ever listen to Becca in the first place? Obviously, Potter didn't want her here right now. But she was already sitting here and talking to him, so she might as well dive in headfirst. "I really didn't realize how much my answer would mean to you."

"I really am fine."

"I know you aren't. Do you want me to go get Sirius?"

"No, you can stay if you want." I don't know what made me stay, but I didn't go get Sirius like I had planned. Instead, we both stayed in that dark hall for what seemed like hours, just talking. We never made any contact, but I think James got the idea without me holding his hand or anything. I mean, I do have standards.

**Becca POV**

In the dormitory later that night, when all the other girls had fallen asleep, Lily whispered to Becca. "Hey, can I come over for a bit?" Becca nodded. Instantly, Lily walked over to Becca's four poster bed and sat down on the end. "What's going on, Lil?" Lily just sat there, this weird half smile, half sad expression on her face. "Is it James?" Lily nodded.

"What happened, Lily?"

"Well, in that hallway Potter and I were talking. Then I realized that maybe I might like him…" Becca laughed. "Finally! You're admitting it." Lily looked murderous. Quickly, Becca backtracked. How could she get Lily to admit it? Lily leaned in, then whispered in Becca's ear. "If you're good friends with Pott – I mean James, do you think you might be able to… Well…" Becca leaned back and grinned. "I'll talk to James and Sirius tomorrow. I will do whatever I can to help you out." Lily smiled, then walked back to her own bed. Tomorrow, Becca thought. I can finally tell James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter tomorrow.

**The Next Day at Lunch**

**Becca POV**

Becca sat with James at lunch. All four boys stared back at her like she had gone insane. "Er, James? Can I talk to you? In private?" Sirius, Remus, and Peter all started oooh-ing. "Oh, shut up." When she and James had walked into the entrance hall, she turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"Well, it's about Lily."

"What does she want?"

"She doesn't want anything. Actually…" She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Both of them walked out of the entrance hall together, James grinning ear to ear and Becca smiling right along next to him. Things are about to get much, much better in all six of our lives now… She couldn't stop smiling. That's when Lily cornered her. "What did you tell him, Becca?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello People! First of all, I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in forever! I've been on vacation in Paris, and last night I was in the Parisian hospital. With that and the fact that I haven't had internet, I have to apologize for the fact I haven't updated in over a week. Ugh. I am SO incredibly sorry. Without further ado, here is Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Harry Potter or any characters except my own OC. And the circumstances in my story, aka the Plot Line.**

**Lily POV**

As James walked into the common room, Lily's heart started beating a mile a minute. She couldn't believe she was doing this! Why had she told Becca in the first place? Why had she let Becca tell James? Why had she ever agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him? Why… Why… Then, in an instant, all her fears and doubts vanished, replaced by an almost uncontainable excitement. She, Lily Evans, was going to Hogsmeade with James Potter! Lily couldn't wait. The next thing she knew, she was walking with him towards the portrait hole. Turning around, she smiled back at Becca, who grinned and gave Lily a big thumbs up. Smiling, Lily rolled her eyes. Facing James again, she walked out of the castle, hand in hand with him.

**Becca POV**

As soon as Lily and James left the common room together (drawing some incredulous looks from fellow sixth years who knew how much Lily hated James), Sirius stopped and looked at Remus, Peter, and Becca, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alright, Moony. Go fetch. Wormtail, the map. I'll talk to Becca."

"Fetch?" Remus looked pissed off. Sirius just laughed.

"Yes, fetch. Now go, or else we won't have enough time!" Scowling, Remus headed to the boys' dormitory with Peter. Becca looked at Sirius questioningly.

"Errr… Moony? Wormtail? Care to explain something?"

"Well, Becca, it's kind of a big secret. You can keep a secret, right?" Becca nodded, scared and excited at the same time. Sirius led her over to a chair by the fireplace, shooing some first year girls away. As they walked away giggling, glancing over their shoulders, Sirius smiled in their direction. Immediately, all of the girls blushed and hurried away. Becca smiled, laughing to herself. Not that she might want him to smile at her like that…

"Sit. Now, Miss Hall, this is quite a long story. Are you prepared for the Tale of the Four Brothers?"

"The Tale of the Four Brothers?"

"Well, the title needs work. And no more questions! I'll never finish, otherwise." Sighing, Becca gestured at him.

"Well then get on with it, Black! The Hogsmeade trip won't last forever, you know." At this point, Remus and Peter came back, Remus carrying a strangely fluid, silver cloak and Peter clutching what looked like an old piece of parchment.

"What are those?"

"No more questions!" Becca rolled her eyes at Sirius. Remus and Peter took two other seats by the fireplace. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Now, for the story. So when the four of us –"

"James, Peter, Sirius, and I." Remus interjected. Sirius glared at him.

"When the four of us came to Hogwarts in our first year, we all ended up sitting by each other at the feast and in most of our classes for some reason. We started talking to each other, and by the end of our first week of our first year, we were all best mates. Then, at the end of our first year, we found out… Well…" He looked at Remus questioningly. Remus nodded, looking sick to his stomach and avoiding Becca's gaze.

"We found out that Remus here was, and is, a… Werewolf." Becca stared, openmouthed, at the three boys. Sirius looked at here, his expression unreadable. Remus was looking down and the floor, his knuckles white from holding on to the armrest so tightly. Peter stared at her, almost smiling, obviously enjoying his witnessing such a huge moment. Slowly, Remus whispered, "Fine. You can go tell everybody now. Get away from the werewolf. I'll go pack." His face, grayer than gray, looked horrified at the thought of everyone finding out his secret.

"I won't tell anyone, Remus! Do you think I would ever tell anyone?" Remus looked up, his amber eyes locked on Becca's brown ones.

"Really?" Becca nodded in reply.

"I promise. I won't even tell Lily." Remus looked as though the world had been taken off his shoulders.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't worry. Nobody will find out from me." Sirius coughed.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but can I continue? We have limited time. Good. As I was saying, at the end of our first year, James, Peter, and I figured out about Remus's furry little problem. Then, about two and a half years ago, the three of us finally finished the process of becoming animagi so we could help Remus every month. Nobody, not even Dumbledore, knows about this except us and James, and he's not planning on telling Lily yet. Oh, and Moony and Wormtail are nicknames for Remus and Peter. James is Prongs. I'm Padfoot." Becca was amazed. Unregistered animagi? Right under Dumbledore's crooked nose?

"Merlin's beard! You're all insane!" she breathed. Sirius smirked, and Peter looked proud. Remus even cracked a smile.

"Insane? Haven't heard that one before." Sirius remarked. Remus elbowed him.

"Well we haven't exactly told anyone before!" Still, Becca couldn't help thinking that she was the only person who knew about this, besides the Marauders, of course. She was the only one who even knew what the Marauders were. Top secret and prank planning. And now she had an almost unbreakable bond with them, with Sirius! If only his fan girls knew she was, if not the most, then certainly one of the closest girls to him… She needed to know more.

"What animals do you all turn into?" This time, Remus spoke up first.

"James is a stag, Peter is a rat, and Sirius is a dog." Suddenly, Becca started laughing. Insane, secret, amazing, that was the Marauders. Who they were. And it was all incredible. And now she could be with the Marauders and Lily! _Oh, Lily and James better have fun in Hogsmeade…_ she thought. Now, if things didn't work out between the two of them, she might have to choose between James and Lily! That couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it. Suddenly, she was shaken out of her reverie by Sirius grabbing her hand.

"Let's go! We have to find out what the two of them, alone, are doing. Together. By themselves." Together, the four of them – Sirius dragging Becca along with hand and fixing his hair with his other, Becca running next to Sirius, trying to contain her excitement, Remus, his Gryffindor tie coming undone as he run, and Peter carrying the odd piece of parchment and the strange cloak – rushed toward Hogsmeade together.

**OK, how was that? Again, I will NEVER EVER go that long without posting again! I solemnly swear…**

**Well, you can fill in the blank on that. I'll try not to post so late again, at least. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, people of fan fiction. My internet is apparently going to be unpredictable for the next couple of weeks (ugh), so I'm gonna post when I can, but, well, yeah. And a huge thanks to xJulle for being my first reviewer! Now I know what it's like to be so excited when I get a review… I never got that before. Oh, and I'm sorry about all these long Author's Notes. I tend to talk way more than I should sometimes. So, here's Chapter 4 for y'all (and no, I'm not from the South)!**

**Lily POV**

James took Lily immediately into Zonko's. While he looked at all the perfect prank-pulling gadgets, she shot him a puzzled look. However, before she could say a word, he answered her question.

"Ammunition. Sirius, Remus, and Peter will be following us, trying to see what we're doing. Becca, too, if they can convince her."

"Oh, Becca will come as soon as she can. She'll do anything Sirius is doing. Becca fancies him." Immediately, Lily's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"Please forget I said that." James just smiled, and she knew that James was going to tell Sirius the first chance he got. Becca was going to kill her. Oh, well. She had James! Smiling back at him, Lily put Becca out of her thoughts. Together, Lily and James walked into the Three Broomsticks; neither wanted to attract too much attention down the street at Madame Puddifoot's. Over butterbeer, the two of them talked for what seemed like hours, about classes, friends, teachers, and just about everything else. Lily couldn't believe it! This was not the James she had seen since they were only eleven years old. Maybe he really had changed…

**James POV**

After about an hour of talking, James finally gathered the courage to ask Lily the question that had been bugging him all day.

"Lily, why did you finally agree to do this? And how long have you been waiting for me to ask you to go to Hogsmeade? I had almost given up, you know. How long has Becca known that you've been waiting, too? Oh, and when did the issue of us being together ever become an issue in the first place?"

Well, maybe there was more than one question.

"Well, I guess I agreed to do this because, um, I wanted to give you a chance. I'm not usually even open to giving you the smallest chance, and I guess I just wanted to see what you're really like. I only waited three days, because Becca told you the moment I told her. I still can't believe she went and did something like that." There was only one thing he could say to that.

"You only fancied me for three days before I asked you?" Lily laughed, and that's when James saw a flash of Peter's trainer nearby, not two meters from Lily's seat.

"One second," he whispered. Under the table, he aimed his wand and muttered _Petrificus Totalus_ under his breath. Hearing a thump and muffled swearing, he grinned and focused back on Lily.

"Sorry, they were attempting some dropping of the eaves. So, I hit one of them with a curse. If that didn't scare them off, I have some more tricks up my sleeve. Don't worry, I won't hurt any of them!" he added hastily, seeing the expression on Lily's face. _Well, _he thought, _they won't be hurt badly. And she won't know, so I can still have Lily and curse Padfoot. And Moony, he caved! He said he wasn't going to give any plans to anyone…_

**Becca POV**

As Sirius whispered the countercurse, Becca could hear him swearing anything and everything he could think of under his breath. At Peter for slipping, James for noticing… She was surprised he wasn't mad at Remus for breathing! Quietly, she left Sirius chewing out Peter, who looked close to tears, and almost dragged Remus outside with her, ducking so that they wouldn't be seen by either James or Lily.

"What did you do that for?" Remus complained. Becca shushed him.

"We need a different strategy, Moony! Sirius swearing is not going to cut it." Funny, Becca thought, how easily the name Moony came to her. She had just learned that name a couple of hours ago! Maybe she belonged with the Marauders all along, and she just never knew it.

"Becca? Becca! Will you listen?!" Remus was almost screaming in her ear.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About Padfoot?" Remus smirked, looking very un-Remus like. Becca blushed.

"I'm the brains, remember? I observe a lot, too. And you fancy Sirius, don't you?"

"Please don't tell anyone, Remus! Only Lily is supposed to know!" Remus just stared at her, thinking.

"Fine. My secret for yours. You don't tell anyone about me, and I won't say a word about you. Although, your secret isn't exactly that big of a deal… But alright?" Becca nodded.

"And I was not thinking about him! I was just thinking about how strange it was, how Moony came so easily to me." She could tell instantly that he didn't believe her.

"Really! I'm telling the truth!"

"Sure, and I'm not a Marauder. But anyway, I came up with something else while you were, er, thinking. A new plan." Suddenly, Sirius appeared next to them, dragging what was obviously a re-petrified Peter behind him. Instantly, Becca shot Remus a look, trying to tell him _You promised! _with her eyes. Remus stared back, obviously saying _Duh!_

"Something wrong, Padfoot?" Remus asked, a little too innocently.

"Yes, something's wrong!" Sirius looked pissed off at Peter, and Becca was glad she was not Peter right now.

"Wormtail here messed up our entire plan! How are we ever going to get that close again?" He glared at Peter, who was staring pitifully at their feet. Remus aimed his wand, and Peter stood up and fixed his Gryffindor tie.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius! Really, I didn't mean to slip! Please, please forgive me?"

"Just be more careful next time."

"Now, can I tell you all how we can get back in? Finally?" Remus sounded impatient.

"Any day, Moony. We don't have too much longer." Now Sirius sounded back to his old self. Remus cleared his throat.

"Well, if we…" Becca tuned out, know Sirius would fill her in later. Why _did_ she want almost nobody to know that she fancied Sirius? Maybe, maybe… Maybe because she was getting so close to him finally noticing her, and she didn't just want to be "another fan girl" or someone who just wanted some popularity. She didn't want to be another girl who wanted to be with him because of his super sexy smoldering grey eyes. Although, she had to admit, those were a bonus. She wanted to be with Sirius because of his personality. She needed to stand out, though, to be able to be with him. And Becca knew she would have to work harder than she was right now. What if she…

That's when the yelling started, breaking up all conversation between Remus and Sirius and stopping Becca dead in her tracks.

**Lily POV**

When James hit one of them with a curse, Lily almost smacked him. Then he apologized, and her heart practically melted. When was she going to get the hang of this? She couldn't help it. James was so funny, cute, and all around fun to be around. _Wait._ Lily cautioned herself. Since when was she, Lily Evans, like this?! She must be going crazy. It was the only reasonable explanation. But at the same time, it was fun and it made everyone happy, so she would go along with it. For a while, at least.

"Hey, Lilyflower? I need you to hold my hand really quick and laugh like I said something funny." Lily looked wary.

"Why?"  
"Don't look now, but Snivellus is behind you and he looks murderous!" James chuckled, unaware of just how much Severus meant to Lily.

"Well, Potter, _Severus_ happens to be my friend." Her voice was eerily calm. However, James didn't take the hint. His voice rose.

"Friend?" He scoffed.

"Have you seen who he considers his friends? Avery, Nott, Mulciber…" Lily looked furious.

"Watch where you step, Potter." She couldn't believe he would do this! Instead of pulling out his wand, however, Potter only laughed.

"Really, Lilyflower, that wasn't meant to insult _you_! You shouldn't take Snivellus's insults for him."

"Don't _ever_ call me Lilyflower again. And maybe I will take his insults if I want to." Lily pulled out her wand, and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Becca, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sneaking in. Becca. What a traitor.

"Langlock." Instantly, Potter's tongue glued itself to the roof of his mouth. "Maybe _that _will remind you not to insult Severus or myself." With that, she stormed out of the Three Broomsticks, leaving a lost-looking James and a smiling Severus behind.

**Becca POV**

As soon as Lily walked out, Becca went after her.

"Lily! What was that for? I thought you were beginning to like James, remember?" Lily spun on her heel.

"Oh, stop pretending, Becca! You only ever wanted the date to go well so that you could be with your _beloved_ Sirius more!" Becca narrowed her eyes.

"Really?! So it's not alright for me to want my _best friend _to be happy? Because if that's the case, then maybe I would be better off with James and Sirius anyway!"

"Traitor."

"Says the person who wanted a date, and when I got you the date, you accuse me of setting you up, Hypocrite." At that, Lily turned back around and walked up to the castle. Becca felt like screaming, but instead she went back to Hogsmeade to find the Marauders. When she walked back into the Three Broomsticks, all four of them stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"Er… Hello?"

"Well?" James asked, "What did she say?" Becca hesitated.

"We yelled about… Stuff. She called me a traitor, and I called her a hypocrite. After that, she walked back to the castle. I guess we aren't exactly best friends right now. So to sum it all up, she's pissed at all of you and she's not talking to me, as well." They stared at her. Eventually, Remus spoke up.

"So you fought with Lily… Over us?"

"Well, I guess so." Sirius elbowed James.

"And you said that not enough girls were noticing you anymore, Prongsie? Here's living proof that you're wrong, mate." Becca rolled her eyes, but inside she was smiling. She was in for good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all you people out in cyber space! Here's Chapter 5 for you. I could also use some feedback about what I need to fix and stuff like that. That would be very nice. OK, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, who is an amazing author.**

**Becca POV**

As the days dragged past, turning slowly into a week, two weeks, then three weeks, Becca wondered why she was still hanging around Lily. Lily was the epicenter of their group, and since she wasn't talking to Becca, Becca's life quickly grew very boring and uneventful. Her classes became almost unbearable because if she so much as glanced at James, Sirius, or Remus, Lily smacked her. Hard. Becca had a number of bruises up and down her arms to prove it. However, during an exceptionally boring History of Magic lecture by Professor Binns, Lily fell asleep. Seizing her opportunity, Becca turned to the back, watching all four boys having a competition that seemed to involve a lot of little multi-colored puffs of smoke. _Please, someone turn around!_ Suddenly, Remus twisted in his seat to face the front, checking if the coast was still clear. In a second, his eyes found hers. _Help me!_ she mouthed. He gave her a questioning look. Becca jerked her head in Lily's direction. She could almost see the light bulb go off in his head. Remus nodded, then turned back around. He started whispering animatedly, then James wrote something down. He waved his wand, and the note folded itself into a little owl, which weaved its way around various ankles until it came to a stop on Becca's shoe. Picking it up, she opened it and saw a note in James's messy scrawl.

When class ends, have your bag already packed.

We'll walk past, and you just stand up and walk

with us. Lily doesn't stand a chance, unfortunately.

Ickle Prongsiekins

Becca looked back again, grinning. She grabbed a new piece of parchment.

Ickle Prongsiekins? Nice try, Padfoot.

And I never unpack my bag, anyway.

DON'T FORGET. Oh, and you all are

life savers. See you after class.

Becca

P.S. Dog seemed most applicable.

She waved her wand, and the note folded itself into a little dog, which she set on the floor. It ran across the classroom until it stopped at Sirius's feet. Picking it up, he mouthed _A dog? For me?_ at her, then read the note. He grinned, then passed the note around. The rest of class took forever, but as soon as the hour struck, all four boys were there as promised. Before Lily could do anything, Becca was out of the room. Glancing back, she saw that Lily looked furious. Becca smiled. Together, the five of them walked to lunch, and Becca found herself laughing for the first time in weeks. As they walked into the Great Hall, however, she noticed a lot of people staring. Not only Gryffindors, but a fair amount of Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Even a couple Hufflepuffs, who didn't usually gossip, were looking at them!

"Do people usually stare at you when you walk to lunch?"

"Nah, but today Padfoot's hair looks awful, which is so unheard of that people have to see it," James joked. Sirius, his hair looking as perfect as ever, punched him in the gut.

"Can't… Breathe…"

"It's because of you," Remus explained, "When Lily's best friend is hanging around James, it's bound to create rumors." On the other side of Remus, James was messing up Sirius's hair and Sirius was taking James's glasses in retaliation.

"People notice that kind of stuff?"

"Word gets around." By now, they had all sat down and started eating. Sirius looked up.

"So how are you and Lily?"

"We're… Um… Well, you saw how she's acting." Sirius laughed.

"Figures. Ickle Prongsiekins over here was pining away for her again this morning. Can you tell him anything that might make him shut up?" He chuckled, dodging James's half-hearted fist.

"All I can say is good luck being less than ten meters away from her." James sighed, clearly disappointed. Becca wanted to cheer him up, but how?

"Hey, guys?" All four boys looked up, Sirius still holding James's glasses, Remus with his wand out to stop them, and Peter mid-cheer.

"Do you need anyone to help you with, ah, one of your little projects?" Instantly, James had his glasses back, Remus's wand was in his cloak pocket again, and Peter was eating.

"You're the perfect person for this. We need to lock Filch out of his pathetic excuse of an office so that he can't write us down for detention when the _real_ stuff happens. However, we need you to make Filch's story unbelievable because no teacher is going to believe you were with us." Sirius grinned, clearly in his element. Becca smiled back. She couldn't wait.

"When can we go?"

**Lily POV**

As Lily walked into lunch, she noticed that there was something going on at the end of the Gryffindor lunch table. Looking at the end, she saw Becca with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. What was Becca doing? Suddenly, she realized that one of her other good friends, Emily, was pulling her down to her seat.

"Hey, Lily? Are you alright?" Lily shook her head.

"Since when does Becca, my _best friend_, ditch me to be with James and his posse?!"

"Maybe she wanted a change? After all, you weren't even talking to her…"

"That doesn't give her the right to hang out with her best friend's worst enemy!" Lily snapped back. She couldn't believe Becca would do something so underhanded and just plain treacherous! Well, OK, maybe she could understand why she would want to be around Sirius, and even Remus, but James? And Peter still acted like a first year. How could Becca do something like this?!

**OK, I'm sorry for the short chapter. But the next chapters will be action – packed, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter [even though I wish I could own Sirius Black… ;)].**

**Becca POV**

Later that day in the common room, Becca was working on her Transfiguration essay. It was due Monday, and she really wanted to not do anything on Sunday night. Suddenly, she noticed Peter was standing there. Completely alone. Where were the other three Marauders?

"Hello, Pete?"

"H-Hi."

"What's going on?" She felt like she was back in the Muggle world, working at the day care by her house for some extra muggle money.

"Well tonight, um, Remus and the other are at the, um, Willow." _Oh._

"Why are you telling me this?"

"D-Do you w-w-want to come with us? Remus won't h-hurt you. You're one of his good friends, you know."

"Yeah, but he's a _werewolf_, Pete."

"Well, J-James and, um, Sirius told me to ask you." Well, that changed things.

"Why couldn't they ask me themselves?"

"They're, um, helping R-Remus." It _could_ be fun. Becca wished that at least one other person was there, though. Then again, walking into a dark night alone with Sirius or James would not have looked the best… Oh, what the heck.

"Sure, I'll come. Why not? It's not like I have any plans, even though it _is_ Friday night. When are we going?"

"Now, i-if you can."

"Alright, gimme a minute." Becca ran up to her dormitory, threw her still unfinished essay on her bed, then went over to the boys' dormitory. She looked in James's trunk for awhile (he was just as unorganized as she was!), then pulled out the silvery invisibility cloak. Running down the stairs, she met Peter at the portrait hole. Becca slipped the cloak on, and the two of them walked outside. As they were walking, Becca noticed that the moon was almost halfway up, but not completely risen yet. When they were almost at the Whomping Willow, Peter told her not to talk. Immediately, Becca was wary.

"Why not?"

Because, um, well, James, S-Sirius, and Remus aren't really big on talking on moon nights." Becca bit her lip. Something was telling her that Peter was lying, but what choice did she have except to believe him?

"Okaaay…" _I guess so._ she thought. When they made it to the whomping willow, Peter nodded at James, who was sitting just inside the entrance of a hidden tunnel. Becca assumed it was the very tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. When she and Peter got to the end of the passage, she looked up and saw that the moon was now almost completely risen, with only an eighth or so to go. Sirius and Remus were in an upstairs room talking. When Peter and Becca walked in, Sirius turned.

"Welcome to the party, Wormtail." Becca swallowed hard, then took off the cloak. Remus's eyes grew as big as saucers. Sirius looked at Becca like she was insane.

"Becca! What are you doing in here?"

"Peter said… Peter said…" Becca stammered. Remus sighed

"Listen, Becca! You can't be here! You can't be anywhere near this place!" Remus, one of the calmest people she knew, looked like he was about to cry, or scream. Maybe both. Suddenly, Sirius grabbed Remus's arm.

"Hey. Hey, Moony. Calm down. Remember, you can't tense up! Listen to me! You have to stay calm! Remember? Moony? Remus? Remus!" Remus had gone all stiff and pale. Sirius turned to face Becca.

"Becca. Listen to me. Remus is fading quickly. Now, run outside and tell James to give you a ride. When he protests, tell him Remus is fading and you need to get inside. RUN!" Becca paused. Since when was Sirius so… Serious? Then there was a push on her back.

"Becca, GO!" She turned and sprinted for the tunnel. Above her, there were strangled howls and yelps, and she was terrified. When she finally reached the end of the tunnel, she slapped James, who was dozing at the entrance. He woke with a start.

"What? Wait, Becca?! What… I mean, you… Huh?"

"No time. I need a ride. Remus is getting all wolfy and Sirius said to tell you to give me a ride, no matter how much you protest. Now hurry!" she panted. James still looked confused.

"Why are you here in the first place?"

"James! There is No. Time!" Becca was almost screaming. Then, James saw a huge wolf running down the tunnel behind them. When Becca looked back at James, he wasn't James anymore. A stag was standing there. Quickly, she jumped on James's back (_This is really weird!_) and he ran towards the castle. He got her as far as halfway, but then he had to stop because of the huge wolf standing in their path. The wolf was snarling and growling, and there was a red glint in his eyes. Sirius, who was behind James and Becca, turned back into a human.

"Becca! Get off of James! Oh gosh, that sounds so wrong, doesn't it? Becca's on top of James. Sorry!" he added when he saw the incredulous look she was giving him, as if to say _Can you continue telling me how to survive, please?!_

"Anyway, you're going to have to run for it, OK? Me and James will hold him off as long as we-" He morphed back into a dog as Remus pounced. Suddenly, he barked. Becca took this to mean "go," so she slid off of James's back and started running. Glancing back, she saw a huge black dog run headfirst into the werewolf's side, knocking it to the left a couple feet. Becca kept running, only one thought pounding through her mind. _I have to get to the castle! I have to get to the castle!_ Suddenly, she felt warm breath on her ankles. Adrenaline pumping through her body, she burst forward. But she wasn't fast enough. The wolf was back in front of her, no more than six meters from the doors that meant safety. Becca froze. For one horrible, terrifying second, nothing happened. Then the wolf pounced. Just as his teeth collided with her neck, a stag ran straight into the wolf's side. James threw Remus a mere three meters away from where Becca stood. As James took all of Remus's attention, she checked her neck. Her hand came away bloody, the blood glinting a dark crimson in the moonlight. That was the final straw. She couldn't take it anymore. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she slumped to the ground, exhausted. Almost immediately, the big black dog came up next to her. Becca climbed up on his back, and they started running to the castle. As they were dashing across the grass, she tried to stop the bleeding, but failed every time. Instead of healing, the blood trickled down onto her shirt, staining the previously white cotton a deep scarlet. Becca just wanted to be coddled right now. She was exhausted and so much had happened since seven o'clock this evening.

"It won't stop bleeding, Sirius! Make it stop!" she sobbed into the dog's ear. When they finally made it to the castle doors, Sirius put her down, then turned into a human again.

"You need to get upstairs. Can you walk? Do you want me to come with you?" Becca wanted Sirius to come with her, but she could walk. Probably.

"I don't know."

"Alright, I'll come with you. Let's go." He led her upstairs, then covered her cut with her hair.

"You want me to go in with you?"

"It's alright. You need to find Remus."

"Well I can't just leave you here with a werewolf bite, Becca!" Sirius sounded exasperated. Becca wondered if she could maybe use this bite for some good…

"A hug would be nice." Sirius looked taken aback.

"Well, sure." He held out his arms, and Becca fell into them. She stayed there for what felt like hours, then stepped away.

"Have fun with the other Marauders." He smiled.

"Of course I will. Don't die on us, OK?"

"I promise."

"See you in the morning." Sirius left, leaving Becca alone to walk into the Friday night chaos that was the Gryffindor common room.

**Lily POV**

Where was Becca? Usually she would be right in the middle of everything, especially on a Friday night. Lily was really sorry that she hadn't been talking to her. Now where was she? Lily frowned, then spotted her.

"Becca!" Becca looked at her, and for the first time, Lily saw how pale Becca looked.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been talking to you! It was completely immature of me. Really, I am so sorry. Are you alright?" Becca shrugged, then winced. Immediately, Lily grabbed her wrist and pulled her to their dormitory.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I got s-scratched, and it feels like it's killing me. It won't stop bleeding!"

"Can I see it?" Silently, Becca pulled her hair over to her other shoulder and pulled down her left shoulder of her shirt. Nothing could have prepared Lily for what she saw there. A long gash ran from Becca's collarbone to the end of her shoulder. Blood was oozing out, and her shirt was all torn up. Several smaller cuts ran parallel to the biggest, and they were dripping blood, too.

"Becca?" Lily managed.

"They won't stop bleeding, Lil! Please help me," she pleaded.

"Of course! Let me get my dittany, though. One sec." As Lily grabbed her dittany, she couldn't help thinking that if James or one of his idiot friends did this to Becca, she would curse James to next year.

"Here you go. Sit still." Lily put a couple drops on the wounds, but they just kept on bleeding.

"Becca, what did this to you?"

"An animal. I took a walk with Sirius, and we didn't get our wands up in time. Listen, can I get some rest now? I feel exhausted, and I need some rest. If I feel better, then I'll go find Sirius and see if he's OK."

"Well, alright. I hope you heal quickly, Becca."

"Me too, Lil. Good night."

"Good night." As Lily left the room, the last thing she wanted Becca to do was to go check if Sirius was alright. But she decided to give her a break for once. At least until Becca was doing alright. Lily hoped Becca was OK…

**Becca POV**

As soon as Lily left, Becca changed clothes, grabbed Lily's dittany, and snuck over to the boys' dormitory. She sat down on one of the beds and waited, miserably, for morning to come…


	7. Chapter 7

**OK you guys, I've been noticing the lack of reviews. I know how many of you are reading my story, so how come no reviews? I want to know if I should continue or not… Pretty please?**

**Remus POV**

As soon as Remus regained his ability to think again, he stood up. When he was standing, the other three turned back into humans. As usual, Remus felt exhausted and sick to his stomach. Then he remembered Becca, and he almost fell back down. Peter and Sirius grabbed his arms, and they all started walking back to Gryffindor Tower.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"About 5:15 in the morning," James answered over his shoulder.

"And what happened last night?" Routine questions.

"Well," Sirius hesitated, "Becca was there." Remus braced himself for the worst.

"And?" he whispered. The three boys wouldn't make eye contact. For a long minute, nobody spoke.

"What happened?" Remus begged. Finally, Sirius spoke up.

"Me and Prongs… Er… Weren't exactly fast enough." Nobody looked at Remus. He felt like he was about to start screaming. His worst fear, finally come true.

"So I… Bit her?"

"We're not exactly sure. It might be that your teeth just grazed her neck, but…" James's voice trailed away.

"Sorry, mate." Sirius looked over at Remus.

"Let's get upstairs," Remus managed. As they walked up, he felt like he was going to pass out. The four boys walked into their dormitory to find Becca sound asleep on Sirius's bed.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" James whispered. In spite of everything that had happened, Remus had to smile. Becca was just so kind sometimes!

"She was probably waiting for us," he whispered back. As Remus looked at her, he saw she was wearing a tank top. He bent down to see a monstrosity. Becca's shoulder was ripped from her collarbone all the way down to the very edge of her shoulder. It was bloody and torn, looking like it had come from a rabid bear.

"_I_ did that?" Looking closer, he saw multiple smaller cuts running parallel to the largest one.

"Wait, who gets to sleep with Becca? Because there is no way that I'm sleeping on the floor after last night," James said, completely ignoring Remus. Behind his back, Remus rolled his eyes. James continued, oblivious.

"Well, we all like her enough that we wouldn't let Pete sleep there. Go to bed, Wormtail." Obediently, Peter climbed into his own bed. James continued.

"Moony, you can't even hug a girl without practically fainting." He paused to smirk at Remus, then kept on. Before he could say a word, however, Sirius interrupted.

"You've pledged your undying love to Lily… How many times now? I lost count around 36."

"I stopped counting somewhere around 42," Remus answered. Sirius grinned.

"Which leaves me! See you all later today." Remus got into bed.

"Night."

**Sirius POV**

"Hey, Prongs. I need advice on something."

"The Great and Mighty Padfoot needs help?"

"Advice, not help. Git." James smiled.

"What is it, Pads?" Sirius sat down on his bed. Becca stirred, then was still again.

"How do I make Becca realize that it isn't just an act around her? I really want her to know, but I she'll think it's all just another act. I pretty much just screwed myself."

"That's easy. Pledge your undying love to her."

"The only problem with that is that I would _never_ do that." Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Get her alone sometime. Kiss her. I don't know!"

"Fine. 'Night."

"Good luck, Pads." Sirius got into bed, taking off his shirt. He smiled. If there was one way to start anything, why not make it amazingly funny? Silently, he brushed his lips against hers, then fell asleep.

**Becca POV**

When Becca woke up (When did she fall asleep?), she immediately realized something was different. Did the boys' dormitories have heavier blankets? She looked down, opening her eyes for the first time. Another pair of legs was intertwined with hers. Looking up, she saw Sirius's face right in front of hers. Becca's heart almost stopped. Then she started noticing other things. Tiny details such as the fact that their two bodies were loosely pressed together, Sirius had his arms around her, and the miniscule fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What? Where did you guys come from? Where is your _shirt_, Sirius?" she said, sitting up.

"Whasgoinon?" he yawned.

"How long have you guys been here?" Before Sirius could reply, James called from across the room:

"Before we get into, er, smaller details, shouldn't we check your cut?" Grudgingly, Becca nodded. This was more necessary than knowing other details, no matter how important they might seem. Almost immediately, however, she regretted saying yes. Kind of. Well, not so much. Sirius pulled her over and put his arms around her waist, then laid his head on her right shoulder.

"Hey, Moony! You need to go check on the lovebirds!" James called. Becca shot him a look. Hesitantly, Remus walked over, closely followed by James and Peter. Remus bent down and looked at her face. His eyes stared at her for so long she started laughing.

"Becca! I'm never going to see anything that might be different if you don't stop laughing!"

"Sorry." She calmed down quickly. _Please, please don't let anything be different!_

"Becca? What color are your eyes?"

"Brown. Why?"

"Because they're not just brown anymore. Your eyes are flecked with gold. The same color gold that my eyes are." Everyone looked at her. Even Sirius took his head off her shoulder to look. Becca's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, definitely gold."

"Padfoot, why didn't you tell us? You slept with her last night and you didn't tell us?" James looked offended. Sirius laughed.

"I wasn't exactly paying attention to her eyes…"

"Nobody _slept_ with me!" Becca turned red.

"Well what do you call last night, Becca?" Sirius looked sad.

"Nothing! How long were you guys here, anyway?"

"About four hours," James said.

"You laid here for four hours?!"

"No, I _got laid_ here for four hours," Sirius corrected. Becca tried to look mad. Really, she tried. But when James started laughing and even Remus cracked a smile, she lost all resolve. When she broke down and smiled, Sirius patted the spot next to him.

"Come on over closer, Becca dear. Aren't you still tired?" There was no way Becca was going to give him the satisfaction of saying yes, even though it was the truth.

"I would rather sleep in my own bed, thank you very much."

"So you're still tired?"

"Maybe…" The little git. She looked over at James, who was practically falling over from laughing.

"Did you have fun last night, Becca?" he managed between laughs.

" Oh, ha ha." Suddenly, Remus cleared his throat.

"Can I finish, please?" When everyone was facing Remus again, Becca mouthed a silent _Thank you!_

"As I was saying, I can't tell if anything else is wrong, so we're going to have to wait until the next full moon." Inwardly, Becca groaned. Then she remembered something.

"Moony, sit down. Did you already put any dittany on your scrapes? Stop it!" She aimed the last comment at Sirius, whose hands had been moving up from her waist. When she turned around, they went back down to around her waist and stayed.

"No, I used the last of my bottle last month. I meant to get some in Hogsmeade, but I forgot to, what with… Things."

"That's fine. I brought mine – Or rather, Lily's."

"Lily?"

"Shut up, James." Becca pulled out the dittany and started dabbing some on Remus's face. In a couple minutes, she had an almost-brand-new Remus in front of her.

"There. Now Sirius, can you please get your hands off me!?" Laughing, he took his hands off her and pressed his entire body up against hers. She couldn't help noticing that he had absolutely perfect abs. When she looked up, her heart practically stopped for the second time that morning. Perfect teeth smiling, grey eyes challenging her to protest, and black hair ruffled from sleep.

"You're such a big, fat, ugly git, Padfoot," she said. Sirius turned to James.

"Do you think I'm ugly, Prongs?"

"Ugly as hell, Padfoot," James replied solemnly, no hint of laughter remaining on his face. Sirius detached from Becca, falling down on his bed with a look of pure agony on his face.

"My life will never be the same!"

"Now that that's all cleared up, does anyone have a hairbrush I could use? I can't exactly use my own right now. Oh, and I need clothes, too. Nobody comment on that," Becca said. Sirius sat up, snickering.

"Prongsie's got two. And some hair gel. Plus his potion and hairspray, too."

"Don't forget that mousse he got last week," Remus interjected.

"Like you don't use it too, Padfoot."

"All I ever asked for was a brush…" Remus tossed her a brush.

"Thanks." He shrugged. Suddenly, James turned to Becca.

"Why were you even out at the Willow last night, Becca? You never got to tell us why."

"Talk to Pete. He said that you guys had told him to ask me," she said, not adding that she came to be with Sirius.

"Pete?!" Sirius looked murderous.

"Why did you almost _kill_ Becca? She could have died. She was almost bitten! Not that it was your fault, Moony." Sirius glared at Peter. Behind his back, Remus rolled his eyes.

"Of course it wouldn't be my fault. The werewolf couldn't have given Becca a werewolf bite. No, that would _never_ happen."

"Well, Pete?! Why did you tell Becca to come?"

"I-I-I don't know," Peter stuttered.

"Yes you do." He glared at Peter, and soon Peter ran out of the room without saying anything.

"There's the Padfoot we all know and love," James muttered sarcastically.

"Who said anything about _loving_? Or knowing, for that matter," Remus replied.

"He deserved it! He almost killed Becca. Or got her bitten."

"About that, I'm really sorry, Becca. The cuts look really bad."

"It's fine. You didn't know what you were doing, and besides, we already determined that it wasn't that bad." Becca smiled, then James cleared his throat. _Here we go again._

"I hate to break up this lovely, festive atmosphere," he said, glancing at Sirius, who had snuck his arms around Becca again and was practically falling asleep on her shoulder, "but we slept through breakfast and I'm starving."

"Lunch sounds great. Let's go," Becca said, standing up.

"Can I at least put some clothes on before we go?" Sirius yawned.

"Don't we all need to change?" James looked around at Becca in her tank top and sweatpants, Remus in his pajamas, and Sirius in just his sweats.

"Wait, did Pete run out in his pajamas?" Sirius asked, grinning. James's eyes widened, then he nodded. They both turned to Remus, who was obviously already coming up with a plan. Becca leaned against Sirius, completely relaxed and happy. Today was going to be a good day, she just knew it.

**Lily POV**

Lily woke up to find Becca gone. Just when she had finally forgiven Becca, she had to run off again. _Sigh_. Lily turned to her other friend, Emily.

"Hey, Emily? You awake? It's time for breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm up. Where did you go last night, though? You disappeared for a couple minutes, right after you asked me where Becca was."

"Oh, yeah. I found Becca." Lily kept her face emotionless. Emily smiled.

"Really? Did you forgive her?"

"Well, yes. But she's gone now. Yet again. If she's with Them again I'm going to freak." She scowled. Emily looked thoughtful, then turned back to Lily.

"You know what we should do tomorrow to guarantee that Becca will be here?"

"What?"

"One of our dorm group thingies!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, you know! Where we sit around… Like a huge sleepover? Well, not really huge…" Lily smiled.

"Sounds perfect! I'll tell Becca as soon as I can find her." She couldn't wait. If she planned this just right, she could finally figure out why Becca loved to be around James. Lily just didn't get it! Who would want to be around an arrogant, selfish, kind of cute, amazing seeker? _Oh crap._ Back where she started this whole mess… She had to stop before it got out of hand again.

**OK you guys, please review? At this point I really am considering stopping the story if I don't get any feedback.**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I got a DEATH THREAT (gee thanks, Colt), I decided to continue. Even though I need to work on a new story and I had huge writer's block for weeks. And weeks. And weeks. I'm SO SORRY. Here's chapter 8.**

**Becca POV**

"How're we gonna do it?"

"Very simple. Prongs, you stay under your cloak and do your thing where you – wait. Crap, Pete knows practically everything! Alright, new plan. What do we want to do?"

"Pants him. That's always fun." Sirius's answer was immediate.

"No, what if we… Hm. This is hard." James sat there, all thoughts of lunch gone. _What could we do?___ Becca thought, leaning on Sirius's chest. Soon, however, all thoughts of planning left her mind. Sirius was so gorgeous, so _perfect_… Becca found herself lost in a dream.

She was walking down the hallway to the Charms room. However, when she walked in, Sirius was in there.

"Padfoot? You aren't even in my Charms class!"

"What does it matter? I'm here now, aren't I?" With that, he ran across the room and smashed his mouth to hers. Almost at the exact same time, Becca saw fur and her arms and felt her nose becoming longer and pointier…

"Sirius! STOP!" She pulled away, but not before her teeth sunk into his neck…

**Lily POV**

"Emily? It's after lunch, and do you see Becca anywhere?" Lily was pissed. If she saw Becca with James again, she was going to slap that girl to next week.

"Hey Lily? Have you ever considered why exactly you don't like Becca hanging around the four boys?"

"Are you joking?" Lily's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well?" Emily was one of the few people who could talk to her like this.

"James is an arrogant, selfish, brat and his friends are no better."

"Then why are you still calling Becca a friend?"

"I like Becca. I don't like James. It's that simple." Lily sighed, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Well, tonight's the sleepover. We'll figure it out. I promise."

**Becca POV**

"Sounds great. When are we gonna do it?" Becca asked.

"Within a week," James answered, smiling. All four of them were dressed and ready to go to the kitchens for some lunch. Remus was in an inconspicuous jeans and navy t-shirt, James dressed in jeans and a Puddlemere United shirt, and Sirius wearing (surprise, surprise) jeans and a tar-black t-shirt. Becca had borrowed a pair of James's jeans, since after all, he had the light build of a seeker. She threw on one of Sirius's shirts, then they left. As they were walking down the corridor to the kitchens, however, Becca saw Lily walking with Emily.

"Crap. It's Lily!"

"Where?!" James looked excited.

"James! If Lily sees me with you guys again you will never be able to talk to her again!"

"Oh. Right." He looked disappointed. Sirius pointed his wand and James's pocket.

"Accio cloak!" Immediately, the silver invisibility cloak flew into Sirius's hand. "Here, wear this." No sooner than Becca had slipped on the cloak than Lily saw the Marauders.

"Remus!" Lily looked shocked at herself for talking.

"Um… Yes?" By now, Lily and Emily were a mere meter from where Becca was standing, hidden.

"Have you seen Becca anywhere?"

"No. We thought she was with you," James said, lying as easily as he laughed at Sirius and Becca earlier this morning.

"Well she obviously isn't."

"What about we go look for her, just the two of us?"

"I'm alright." As soon as Lily and Emily were out of earshot, Becca pulled off the cloak and handed it back to James.

"Here you go, Prongs."

**Lily POV**

Just before dinner, Lily caught up with Becca. Ignoring the boys, she grabbed Becca's arm and pulled her over to sit down in her old spot.

"No protesting. I haven't talked to you in weeks."

"Fine, what's up?"

"We're doing a sleepover tonight." Lily paused. She loved dormitory sleepovers, and she needed Becca to cooperate. Especially for this one. Becca, however, just nodded.

"Great! Oh, and I can get us some food for this one."

"Really?" This would be fun.

"Yeah, Ja- I mean, some people showed me how." Lily screamed on the inside. But on the outside, she simply smiled.

"That would be great, Becca. Thanks."

"Yeah, I'll make sure to go get some stuff after dinner."

"Hey, Emily! Do you know where Becca is? She should be back from the kitchens, but she's gone!" _Again_. Lily muttered under her breath.

"Yes, Lily. She's right here," Emily called back. Becca popped out from under her bed, holding her iPod.

"Just getting some music."

"Food _and_ music? Becca, you are quite the contributor tonight," Lily joked. Becca smiled.

"I have a couple tricks up my sleeve."

"Alright you girls, are we good to go?" Emily asked.

"Uh, YES!"

"Of course!"

"Let's go."

"Yep!"

"How about… Truth or Dare?" Lily suggested, looking at all the other girls in their pajamas. Becca stared back at her exasperatedly. Lily could tell that Becca knew exactly what she was doing. However, all the other girls nodded excitedly. Caitlyn was the first to start.

"Hey, Taylor! Truth or Dare?"

"How about… Truth."

"Okay, anyone have any good questions?" All the girls started talking enthusiastically. Lily whispered something into Caitlyn's ear, and Caitlyn nodded.

"Everyone, be quiet!" The room fell silent.

"Alright, Taylor. Would you rather snog Peter Pettigrew or listen to Bertha Jorkins talk for the _entire_ day?" Everyone groaned. Taylor looked disgusted.

"Um… Bertha Jorkins, I guess." Everyone laughed, nodding. Becca shouted over to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor! Your turn!" Smiling, Taylor scanned the room. Finally, her eyes stopped, making direct contact with Lily's.

"Lily. Truth or Dare?" Lily thought. Truth was bound to be about James in some way, but Dare would be torture…

"Truth."

"Snog Sirius Black…" All the girls blushed, "…Or do, you know, _stuff_ with James?" Lily looked over at Becca, who was trying not to laugh. She blushed, then stammered.

"S-Stuff with James." The entire room went silent. The entire freaking _castle_ went silent. She snuck a glance at Becca, who had a look of stunned amusement on her face. _Back to the game, back to the game!_

"Becca, Truth or Dare?" Lily grinned.

**Becca POV**

Becca groaned. She had a pretty good idea of what Lily was going to ask her, and she couldn't do a thing about it. It was either Truth and reveal secrets and embarrassment, or, well…

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk down into the common room, kneel in front of Sirius, and confess your eternal love to him. After you do that, kiss him and give him a hug. Then come back up here."

"Fine." She stood up, her heart pounding. But before she could walk into her certain death, Lily interrupted.

"One catch. Me and two other girls are going to come down with you. All three of us will have disillusionment charms cast on us, though." As Lily spoke, all the girls in the room started clamoring to go. Lily pointed.

"How about Emily and… Caitlyn?" Almost immediately, both girls were undetectable from the wall behind them. She pointed her wand at herself, then all three girls followed Becca down the steps and down to the common room. As soon as she walked into the room, she spotted Sirius. Bracing herself for humiliation and the loss of four great friendships, she walked over. He was sitting on one of the couches laughing with James. When the two of them saw her, they both grinned.

"Hey Becca!" She didn't respond, instead shooting them a sorry-in-advance look. Kneeling at Sirius's feet, she looked into his eyes for what was probably the last time.

"Sirius, I have to confess my eternal love for you and tell you that you are the love of my l-l-li…" All of a sudden, the entire situation seemed too incredibly funny for words. She broke off laughing.

"Life?" Sirius said, starting to laugh with her. She nodded, still unable to speak. Standing up, Becca kissed his cheek and walked away, leaving a still-laughing Sirius and James behind. When she got upstairs, however, she wasn't greeted by laughs and questions, but by Lily standing with her arms crossed and glaring. Dread grew in her stomach.

"Yes?" Suddenly, Lily smiled.

"Becca, how could you be so stupid?!"  
"Wait… What?" Becca was incredibly confused. Lily hugged her.

"You are so blind! Sirius is totally in love with you!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" Lily rolled her eyes. "He was practically hyperventilating after you kissed him!" Becca shook her head.

"He wasn't. He is _Sirius Black_, remember?" Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Think what you want, but Sirius acts different around you, Becca. Different in a good way." Becca shrugged, but inside she couldn't help feel a rush of joy flood through her body. _Please, Padfoot. Please?_


End file.
